charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Undertaker
'The Undertaker '''sometimes called '''Taker '''is the main protagonist and anti-hero of WWE, he is one of the gothic wrestlers and an anti-heroic protagonist from WWE series, he starts off as an antagonist and later anti-hero, now an supporting protagonist after he shows Jeff Hardy, the full respect after defending his Undisputed Champion at RAW, he later becomes an supporting character in 2016-present respectively, he is still on friendly terms with his half-brother Kane. He and Kane are the only persons for defending Paul Bearer's honor after this one died from blood clot. In 2015, he defeated Bray Wyatt to seek his redemption. In WWE, it is confirmed that The Undertaker has 3 daughters and 1 son with different women who played a small role in the family. He married to Michelle McCool and they had a daughter named Kaia Faith who was born in August 2012. Role in WWE The Undertaker is a mysterious man with long hair with black outfits, he is better known for his tattoos he had on his arms including the backside of his neck, he wears gloves with white bands, he has green eyes with black eyebags, he uses a dark brown paint to hide his white hair including his beard. Taker is intimidating, scarier and has sometimes a mischievious smile on his face for a couple of occassions, he has played a small role as an actor for a couple of occassion. Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon Taker also appears in the 2016 sequel, Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon as one of the main protagonists, this Undertaker is portrayed as a more jovial and social person despite his intimidating and scarier look, he regularly scared Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers, but Taker explains to them that he was his eyes and his tongue who are more scarier to taunt an opponent, then Shaggy and Scooby overcome their fears and become friends with The Undertaker. Taker was one of the only persons for defeating Inferno by ordering him to reveal his true identity who turns out to be Triple H, with Triple H and Stephanie arrested, The Undertaker and his friends won by default. Surf's Up 2: WaveMania Taker also appears in the 2017 animated sequel, Surf's Up 2: WaveMania as one of the good guys, his appearence is actually an penguin with tattoos on his wings, an aquatic hair on his head and an hat, he was seen to be scary and a bit hungry, but he is kind and gentle towards Cody and his friends. He is an member of The Hang 5. Trivia *The Undertaker is sometimes an antagonist, but it is proven false when other heel wrestlers had bigger plans than him. *In 2002, The Undertaker becomes jovial, selfless, loving, mature and more heroic. *It is confirmed that The Undertaker will be inducted in Hall of Fame 2018, he will wear a suit and tie. *The Undertaker also appears in WWF Chaos! Comics as an anti-heroic protagonist and the main protagonist in WWE Heroes, then an supporting anti-heroic protagonist in WWE Mick Foley Comics. *It is confirmed that The Undertaker has 3 daughters and 1 son with different women in the family. *His real name is Mark William Calaway. Purple Undertaker.jpg|The Undertaker with black and purple attires after his resurrection Michelle and Undertaker.jpg The Undertaker 0002.png|The Undertaker in ''Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon Undertaker-wavemania.jpg|The Undertaker as a penguin in Surf's Up 2: WaveMania 14495239_901023790033800_7854174630480996841_n.jpg|The Undertaker in Camp WWE 15726426_961485890654256_5817346757511749297_n.jpg 15420963_945804805555698_2922980817649588090_n.jpg 12_TAKER_ZOMBIE--d9d2ccec6150b960d668d6f8f8d6593e.jpg the-undertaker-dressed-as-kane.jpg|The Undertaker disguised as Kane 529204_320888008032434_1166114165_n.jpg masktaker.jpg|The Undertaker with grey phantom mask Purple Undertaker after turning the lights on.png wwe the undertaker.png 1996 Undertaker.png Hybrid Undertaker summoned by Paul Bearer.png|The Undertaker reborn as Hybrid Undertaker Biker Undertaker 2000.png|The Undertaker in his biker persona 4lklra.png|The Undertaker about to attack Triple H Category:Anti-Hero Category:Reformed Characters Category:Priests Category:Neutral Good Category:WWE Category:Camp WWE characters Category:Scooby-Doo Characters Category:Scooby-Doo and the Curse of the Speed Demon characters Category:Surf's Up 2: WaveMania Characters Category:Surf's Up 2 characters Category:Immortals Category:Old characters Category:Possessors Category:Hypnotists Category:Devils Category:Brothers Category:The The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:MTV's Downtown characters Category:Celebrity Deathmatch characters Category:WWE characters Category:Characters wear hat Category:Humans Category:Retired Characters Category:WWE Hall of Famer characters Category:Heroes